Deja-Vu
by oddandproud
Summary: Kala's wedding is tomorrow, and despite all attempts, she can't stop Wolfgang from visiting
1. Chapter 1

The wedding was going to happen tomorrow.

Logically, Kala knew that. She understood that she would be pledging her life to the wonderful Rajan, and they would probably have many fat children if the gods blessed them. She understood all this because she went through this only a few weeks ago. The wedding had happened, it was simply not completed, so Kala was not afraid of growing cold feet. Whether or not she would have the guts to go through with it was not an issue. She would marry Rajan and that was that. But still, she couldn't bring herself to feel the weight of this choice.

It didn't matter if things were complicated now that she was... what she was. Someone who was connected with others. A sensate. It didn't matter if they were being hunted down. They hadn't found her yet, so Kala refused to let it change her life. And it didn't matter that she kissed Wolfgang. It didn't matter that she... had feelings for him.

(Even in her thoughts, she didn't want to say it. Not after what she saw.)

 _No!_ She screamed inside her head. She couldn't think of him anymore. She could feel him at the back of her head, as if waiting at the door for her to answer it. As far as Kala could tell, the connection was made when they thought about each other at the same time, or needed something desperately. Until then, she could only half feel the other seven. Like absentmindedly listening to music while you go about your day, she could tune them out, but the sensation was still there. She didn't want to let him in. Not now. Not after what happened at the last wedding.

Kala went to the bathroom and undressed, showered and threw on a bathrobe, her mind on autopilot. Maybe Rajan would be a good husband. He was already a good fiance. He was a good kisser, too. Kala tilted her head. Well... There were a few stolen kisses here and there when the aunties and co-workers weren't paying attention. Kala never rebuffed him- he was attractive, if.. a bit dull. There just wasn't that spark.

Kala passed her mirror, and she caught the reflection of Lito, that Mexican man. _Damn!_ Kala shut down on her thoughts and the man was replaced with her own reflection. He must have been thinking of kissing Hernando. The name jumped into her head, followed by a mental flash of a hot man with glasses. She rubbed her temples. Suddenly knowing things was so annoying.

Moving on, Kala observed herself in the mirror. What did Rajan see in her? Perhaps it was because she wasn't exactly an impartial observer, but Kala couldn't see much special about herself. Her hair was curly and frizzy, and that was how she liked it, despite how her friends and hair stylist begged her to straighten it.

 _I have good skin,_ she thought to herself. _And I suppose my breasts are nice_. She looked down and petted her chest absentmindedly.

Would he be a good lover?

 _Would I be a good lover?_

The thought made her blush. Nervousness crawled into her belly like a snake, curling up and infecting her with dread. She wasn't clueless, she was a doctor for crying out loud! But she was inexperienced, to say the least. To her embarrassment, just seeing a penis was enough to make her faint. Kala launched herself at her bed, landing face first into a pile of pillows.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

Wolfgang was suddenly sitting next to her, on her bed. Despite herself, Kala felt her heart swell with relief, then immediately plummet as she realized what she did. She turned and rolled to face him. He was wearing a soft t-shirt and underwear- she could feel the fabric on her skin, as a memory.

Their eyes met, and Kala smiled softly but without much enthusiasm. "I will marry him. That's that."

"Yes. Tomorrow." Wolfgang nodded, suddenly looking away. "You kept me away for very long. It snuck up so fast."

Kala shrugged. "You did tell me to marry him."

"I know."

There was silence. Perhaps she should say something, Kala thought. Something to break the tension. Wolfgang had a special sort of silence about him that reminded her of a blackhole.

The German shifted in his seat, breaking the silence first. "Why are you so nervous, if you're so ready to marry this- this man?"

Kala's eyes widened and blood rushed to her cheeks, colouring them faintly. "I am not nervous." She retorted.

"Don't lie, I can tell." The blond man was smiling now, ever so slightly, a spark in his eyes. Kala felt them slipping back into their old rhythm and conversations.

She wobbled her head slightly as she shook it. "No, I am not. You're not supposed to snoop on people's thoughts, Wolfgang. Maybe it's different in Germany, but here in India, it is very rude. Very, very rude!"

He was laughing now, reaching out a hand to move away a lock of her hair. "I can't help it. This miracle of yours is inconvenient." She leaned into his touch as he brushed her hair away. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Would you like me to leave?" Wolfgang asked.

Kala shook her head reluctantly "No. Maybe I need some company."

Wolfgang settled back into her bed and rested his head on his fist "Were you this nervous before?"

"No. Then again, I had significantly less to worry about. Except for the occasional demon who would appear." Kala jabbed Wolfgang playfully. He smiled.

"Are you worried about him finding out?"

Kala stared at him, wide-eyed. Heavens! The thought hadn't occurred to her. What if Rajan found out about her kissing a stranger when they were supposed to be getting married? What would he think?

Wolfgang- whether he noticed this revelation or not- continued: "Finding out you have visions would be hard for him."

"O-oh! Right." Kala's mouth formed a small 'o' as she realized what the fellow sensate was trying to get at. "I hope... I hope I can just ignore it until I can figure out a more... concrete method of proving this to him."

"Is that why you've been blocking me out?"

"Yes. And... no." Kala admitted. She saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously. "You wanted me to marry Rajan. I thought that if we didn't see each other, it would be... easier. If you didn't want me anymore, then it would be best if I moved on."

As she said it, she could feel Wolfgang's anger and sheer desire press through the mental barriers she tried to maintain. In a second, she was in his mind.

 _He wanted her so badly- something pure and sweet as marigold in his world of rain and blood- but he didn't want to sully her, not when she had such a simple and normal life to look forward too. He pushed her away when all he wanted was to grab her and bring her closer. Just thinking about her with that man- Rajan- made his stomach twist in disgust. She didn't love him! She didn't feel anything. Rajan didn't deserve her._

 _But then again... Neither did Wolfgang._


	2. Chapter 2

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Then she was in her own body again, blinking with the suddenness of it all./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""I thought you said that was rude." Wolfgang said./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""I don't try!" Kala protested. Wolfgang waved a hand to quiet her./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Well, now you know. I think you owe me answers now. Only fair. Why are you nervous?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""What, you didn't-" She gestured to her head./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""No. Now, I think it's your turn to talk."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Sensing she was caught, Kala sighed./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""I'm nervous because I don't know if I will be good."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"She looked at Wolfgang, waiting for him to get it as a blush rolled across her cheeks again. He didn't. He nodded encouragingly, his eyes blank but expectant. "Yes?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Kala groaned. Covering her face out of embarrassment, she continued, stuttering./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""I'm nervous... that I'm not going to be good. You know. On the wedding night." The last few words were whispered out. Kala squeezed her eyes shut, just waiting for Wolfgang to react./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"After a few seconds of nothing, she cracked an eye open, only too see Wolfgang with a shit-eating grin on his face./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""You're kidding."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Don't you make fun of me!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""I'm not."br /"Then why are you laughing?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Because it never occurred to me. Does this mean you're a virgin?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Oh, my god! How can you ask me such a thing?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""You are!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Now Wolfgang was laughing, full and hearty, his shoulders shaking. With a cry of outrage, Kala socked him with one of her pillows./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Shut up!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Wolfgang recovered, and shielded himself from her blows with his forearms, still chuckling. "No! Stop!" He paused to take a breath and to duck from a particularly viscous swing of the pillow. "I've survived shoot outs, only to be defeated in a pillow fight!" He cried out, jokingly./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Kala jabs the goose-down pillow at him again. "That is a very personal matter."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""I only assumed, that there would have been some men in the past."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Shaking her head, Kala corrected him. "No! That is not how we do things in India. A woman is supposed to be pure until her wedding night. I do not like what you are insinuating!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Nothing, honest!" He held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "All I was thinking was that you are very beautiful, and men tend to want things from beautiful women."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"His answer placated her, if only because of the flattery. She raised a warning finger to his nose and gave him a look that only made him chuckle. "I am not that sort of girl."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""I understand." Wolfgang nodded, tilting his head to the side. "Funny... I lost my virginity when I was 15."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Her jaw dropped. "Fifteen? But you were only a child!" She knew that Germany was different, but surely it couldn't have been emthat/em different./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Our lives were different." he said, shrugging it off. "Fifteen wasn't a bad age to loose it where I lived."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Very different." Kala agreed./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""If you would like, I could... I mean..." Wolfgang started to fumble over his words, something that was so unlike him. Kala tilted her head in curiosity. "I could share some of my memories with you."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Memories?" she asked, confused, until a light turned on inside her head. "Of- you? Sex?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"He smirked and nodded, but Kala felt a twinge of embarrassment from him. "Well, why not? You've seen it all before. As I recall, you took several glances." He gestured to his body./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""But that is so... personal! I don't want to see the other women." She didn't like the thought of him with others. Before she could stop herself, she let a moment of jealousy overwhelm her. Kala looked away quickly and tangled her fingers into the sheets./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Fair enough." he said, dropping the subject faster than she thought he would have. He flashed a smug grin at her and her heart sank. emDamn, he felt that, didn't he? /emspan"I'm sure Rajan will enjoy whatever happens. He loves you. He should be grateful he has you."/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Kala smiled and looked down. "Thank you for saying that."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""It's the truth."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"The stars began to come out. The two of them looked out the window at them in companionable silence. Kala took deep breaths and leaned back on her bed, motioning for Wolfgang to follow suit. He did, settling in slowly as if not to disturb her. She had another man in her bed. Oh, if her mother could see her now, she'd die of shame./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""You're the first person I've kissed."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"The confession ripped through her lips without her meaning to. She hadn't realized that she was thinking it before she said it. But now that she did, it felt like there was a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. Wolfgang was looking at her in surprise. "I-I what- no. No, I couldn't have. What about Rajan? You were about the get married!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""We do things here differently," Kala reminded him. She had to work up the courage to look at him, but when she did, she was surprised to see him blushing ever so slightly. He was flustered! "I didn't expect it to be your first. I'm sorry."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Don't be." she replied. "I liked it."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Me too."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"She found herself face to face with him, suddenly aware of the distance between the two of them. His eyes lingered on her lips. She couldn't resist lingering on his too. A thumb traced the outline of her jaw./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Rajan never kissed me like you did."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"She felt him shudder and draw a ragged breath. "Yeah?" he panted, his breath hot on her lips./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Yeah."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Suddenly, he was upon her, kissing at her lips, with abandon. He tasted of cigarettes and cheap alcohol, the nasty kind that burned at the throat. Kala pulled him in as hard as she could. She grabbed his face. He grabbed her waist./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"They were quickly approaching the limits of what she had done in the past. This had a lot more, more touching. Wolfgang let his hand wander, stroking her thighs. His hands were rough and calloused, probably even scarred, but she wasn't about to take the time to examine his hands, not while she was otherwise distracted. Not that this was bad, not that this wasn't what she really wanted, but Kala was suddenly out of her comfort zone and she wasn't sure what to do with her hands anymore./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"He must have sensed her hesitation, because he stopped. Wolfgang pulled away, but kept his hands on her cheeks, and their foreheads touching, their noses a hairbreadth's apart./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Sorry, sorry" he gasped. "Sorry, I mean, you're wedding- emmein Gott/em- and your husband. Fuck!" Telling himself didn't seem to dissuade Wolfgang from pressing their faces together again for a deep kiss, filled with urgency and passion. He broke it off quickly, apologizing again. "Sorry. I don't mean to push you."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""No, no, it's fine." she breathed. "I realize, I mean I-" Kala took a moment to recollect her thoughts. "I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you. But I don't know what I'm doing. I'm good at pharmacy, not, er, this." She laughed self-consciously./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Trust me, you're good at this."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Kala smiled. "You're kind for saying that, Wolfgang."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"He shook his head for a second, but smiled with her. "You said you wanted me to kiss you."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Yes."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Would you-" his voice tripped over the sentence. "Would you like me to keep going?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Kala could feel his desire behind the words, a tenuous dam of civility keeping it all bottled up. He quivered like a plucked string, awaiting her answer. Her eyes flickered to his eyes, then his lips./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""emYes./em"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"He pressed into her again, lips on lips, chest against chest. Wolfgang pushed her back onto the bed with a gentle firmness, climbing on top of her. Kala let her hands caress his chest and stomach over his shirt, her fingers trailing down to his belt, then- in a moment of daring- under the soft fabric of his clothing and up across his scarred abs. Wolfgang made a short sound in the back of his throat- she hoped it was a good sound, but he didn't pull away. She grew bolder, wrapping her hands around to his back, letting herself map out every single muscle she could find./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Suddenly, Wolfgang sat up on his heels above her, breaking their kiss and leaving her briefly confused. He quickly shed his jacket, then his shirt. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. "Your husband..."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"Kala nodded to cut him off. "So what? I want you to teach me."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"If something was holding him back, it was gone now. He attacked her mouth once more while his hands started their own exploration of her body. The sensation was new, but not unwelcome, she realized as she found herself short of breath. Wolfgang pulled the tie on her bathrobe loose, maintaining eye contact while he did it, making sure she didn't have any objections as he opened it and revealed her nakedness. The exposure made Kala squirm slightly, uncomfortable in the vulnerability that it meant./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"But that all melted away when Wolfgang looked her in the eyes and smiled like she was worth the world. He bent his head to place a kiss on her stomach. He hands flew to tangle themselves in his hair./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Yes." she said./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""emYes./em" she said again, as he parted her curls and began lapping at her clit./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""Yes." she said when he asked "Is this okay?" as he unbuckled his pants. He was hard and ready. Wolfgang positioned himself between her legs. With a long, slow kiss, he began to slide himself into her. Kala groaned in discomfort and Wolfgang stopped. "No, no, keep going." she told him./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"It took a few minutes before the discomfort went away, before the furrowed brow gave way to a more blissful expression, and the groans turned into whispered encouragements. Wolfgang sped up, taking deeper strokes, moaning her hand into her ear. She responded in turn. Her husband to be was long forgotten: the only thing she could whisper was emWolfgang, Wolfgang, Wolfgang/em./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""emKala,/em" Wolfgang growled as he came, his eyes squeezed shut for a long, delicious moment before he collapsed on top of her. His breath was hard against her shoulder. She soothed him with her hands while she rolled her hips while he was still inside of her. Wolfgang cried out in the back of his throat as she stimulated his still sensitive member. "Sorry. A gentleman shouldn't come before the lady does." he laughed. Kala smiled to herself and kissed his neck by way of forgiveness./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""I love you." she whispered in his ear./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;""I love you too." He said back. Wolfgang levered himself onto his elbows and watched her carefully, still panting slightly. "But you're still going to marry him, aren't you?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-decoration: none;"With a sad look in her eyes, the brown-skinned woman nodded. "Yes. But I'm glad I got to spend my true wedding night with you."/p 


End file.
